Lullaby
by Cello Angel
Summary: O futuro de Maka Albarn depende das escolhas dela. Acabada de entrar na academia Shibusen, ela vai ser posta á prova a partir do momento em que escolhe a sua arma. Poucos sabem a verdade, mas um jovem está disposto a saber o que aconteceu á dez anos atrás
1. Prefácio: Noite

**Disclamer:** Soul Eater não me pertence, assim como quiasquer personagens que estão envolvidas nesta história. Infelizmente T.T

* * *

**_Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness._ **

~Maya Angelou

* * *

**Prefácio:**_ Noite_

A luz da lua entrava suavemente pela janela, iluminando o pequeno quarto de uma forma quase fantasmagórica.

A pequena criança sentada na cama olhava fixamente para a parede á sua frente. Ela conseguia distinguir os barulhos que se faziam propagar desde a sala do andar de baixo, pelos corredores, e finalmente até ao seu quarto. O tumulto que se apressava para uma catastrofe, inibiam qualquer movimento por parte da criança; ela conseguia sentir o medo a subir dentro de si, muito devagar, muito suavemente, tal e qual uma cobra.

Os gritos e protestos aumentaram. Assim como as lágrimas que desciam da pequena face em forma de coração.

Finalmente um último grito soou e um barulho de vidros a estilhaçarem-se ecoou pela casa. Uma porta fechou-se abruptamente para se voltar a abrir e a fechar de novo.

O silêncio reinou naquela escuridão.

A pequena criança deixada no quarto, sozinha, soluçava inconsolavelmente; o escuro assutava-a, as trevas circundavam a sua alma luminosa, encarcerando-a num desgosto. A cama tremia e a criança colocou as sua pequenas mãos nos ouvidos impedindo que qualquer outro som penetra-se os seus frageis ouvidos; a verdade é que mais ninguem ouvia, mais ninguem sabia daquela pequena voz que ecoava dentro de si, atormentando-a todo o tempo que ficava só. Ela queria parar com isto, ela queria que aquela voz suave desaparecesse de uma vez por todas da sua mente, da sua vida.

O vento uivo na noite longa e a lua tomou uma nova luz, uma luz mais rosada, mais vermelha.

A menina balouçava-se para frente e para trás na larga cama.

Ninguem ainda tinha voltado e as sombras aumentavam no seu quarto.

A sua voz suave começou a preencher o silêncio, num leve murmurio, enquanto entoava a pequena canção de embalar. Primeiro cantou-a fazendo com que a sua voz de ouvisse, desafinada e alta, depois o volume baixou e finalmente as palavras cessaram, para apenas a sua garganta entoar através dos lábios fechados. Acabou por adormecer cansada do choro e das lágrimas, adormeceu sozinha, na primeira de muitas noites que se seguiram.

* * *

_O que acharam? _*.*_ Esta é a minha primeira fanfic para este anime, que eu simplesmente adoro! Gostava de saber o que vocês achavam, se vale ou não a pena continuar... Vai ser grande e vou fazer um pouco de spoiler penso eu... mas vou dar o meu melhor. Todas as personagens vão participar igualamente, ou pelo menos eu vou fazer por isso. Se acharem que vale a pena continuar não hesitem! Obrigada_ =D

Beijinhos _Ana_ x')


	2. Capitulo 1: Pares

_Hello outra vez! Bem eu resolvo voltar a postar mais um, realmente aquele prefácio não dizia grande coisa. Este capitulo já é maior, pelo menos são três folhas de word... o que já é bom. I guess. Já introduz um bocadinho da minah ideia, embora pouco, eu sei. Mas não posso apressar a história ou iria estraga-la, se é que ela não está já estragada. Coise. Este é um filler, introdutivo. Espero que gostem! Se quiserem dizer alguma coisa comentem sinhe? Poder ser? *.* Beijinhos grandes_, Ana x')

**Disclamer:** _O Soul Eater não me pertence... nem sequer um pouquinho. Quer dizer esta história pertence, as personagens é que não. T.T_

* * *

_Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life_. 

**~Berthold Auerbach**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 1.** _Pares._

Os corredores de Shibusen fervilhavam com movimento, os novos alunos vagueavam com o seu primeiro à vontade. Esta era a terceira semana de aulas e, as novas armas e os novos mestres, caminhavam em direcção à cantina para o almoço.

A manhã havia sido preenchida pelas aulas teóricas dadas pelo o actual professor Sid; que era sem dúvida um professor fixe. Mas assim que o primeiro mês passa-se e todos os alunos tivessem parceiro teriam um novo professor. O professor Stein. o que significava que era um aborrecimento, uma vez que o professor estava sempre a fazer a mesma coisa. Dissecar. A maioria dos alunos estava farta daquelas aulas, mas na verdade não podia fazer nada contra isso, ele era o professor e por muito que quisessem dizer que aquilo não servia de nada, eles aprendiam qualquer coisa. Por muito pouco que fosse.

- **Onde é que ela se meteu outra vez!? Ela atreve-se a fazer esperar, Black Star, o homem que vai superar Deus?**– o rapaz de cabelos cor de água resmungou enquanto se sentava á mesa – **Estou faminto! Não quero ter de esperar pela Miss Desastrada... **– ele cruzou os braços á frente do peito quando a rapariga ao seu lado lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. O rapaz apenas suspirou de frustração.

Lançando um novo olhar pela multidão, Tsubaki, distinguiu a loira no meio da multidão.

- **Maka-chan!** – uma rapariga alta com o cabelo negro chamou na sua voz doce – **Aqui Maka-chan!** – levantou um braço e gesticulou para a mesa onde se encontravam sentadas cinco pessoas.

Um rapariga de cabelos loiros sujos virou-se e tentou ver de onde provinha a voz. Os seus olhos verdes profundos, delizaram pela multidão de estudantes e finalmente encontraram o que procuravam. Os seus lábios desenharam um sorriso e ela caminhou energéticamente até ao grupo, pousando o tabuleiro na mesa e suspirando audivelmente. Todos soltaram-se um riso com a cara corada da jovem; ela tinha-se voltado a perder na multidão.

- **O que vamos fazer contigo Maka?** – Liz riu-se enquanto observava as unhas e dirigiu um olhar divertido. A outra rapariga estava tão corada que era impossivel de atingir um tom mais rosado que aquele.

- **Não tive culpa! **– ela resmungou ainda embraçada – **Vocês foram todos para o meio daquela gente e eu perdi-me...**

- **Claro Maka-chan, claro...** – o rapaz dos cabelos pretos esticou a mão arranjando um dos elásticos que seguravam o cabelo da jovem. Para Kid, tudo tinha de estar simétrico e isso incluía Maka.

Uma nova onda de risos surtiu no grupo.

Começaram a almoçar com um espirito animado.

Mas a, pequena e curta, pausa para descançarem, desvaneceu-se rápidamente para dar lugar ás aulas sda parte da tarde. Ginásio e treino de combate corpo-a-corpo estavam agendados, para mal dos pecados da Thompson mais velha, as suas unhas iriam sofrer durante a aula de hoje. Principalmente se Kid se retirasse da aula para apenas assistir; se isso acontecesse ficava nas mãos da sua irmã mais nova, que era um pouco... criança. Talvez um pouco não, muito mesmo.

-** Ainda ontem tinha arranjado as unhas, não é justo! **– lamentou-se a rapariga alta e esbelta enquanto olhava a sua irmã a pegar nas varas e a agita-la perigosamente no ar. Os cantos dos seus lábios carnudos descairam em desgosto – **O Black Star é que tem sorte em ter a Tsubaki-chan! Sinceramente preferia a ela... **– a rapariga apertou o blusão do uniforme e suspirou mais uma vez.

- **O quê?** – a rapariga ao seu lado perguntou espantada, apesar do espanto um sorriso bailava nos seus lábios rosados –** Eles os dois? Parceiros? **– o único par ou mais trio, que ela conhecia era as irmãs Thompson e Death the Kid. O filho de Shinigami-sama, que não precisava de forma nenhuma de estar a assistir ás aulas, afinal de contas ele era o filho do próprio Grim Reaper.

Liz olhou para Maka e acenou afirmativamente. Patty, a sua irmã mais nova, aproximava-se com uma enorme curiosidade na cara; agora estava intrigada com conversa.

- **Ehhh?** – a rapariga de cabelos loiros sujos abriu muito os olhos com o espanto que estava a sentir – **O Black Star e a Tsubaki-chan? **– ela teve que voltar a perguntar, era uma das combinações mais improvaveis, dado ao temperamento do jovem mestre. Olhou para o par mais á sua frente, o mestre, Black Star com um sorriso enorme e a sua arma Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, que corava incontrolavelmente.

Os grupos foram-se formando sem que ninguem lhes dissesse que o teriam de fazer; na verdade, já existiam muitos pares consumados. Apesar do professor ainda não ter indicado que era para acontecer tal coisa. Foi pura e simplesmente natural, não havia outra forma de explicar este acontecimento.

- **Hai, hai! **– a outra rapariga que avançava ao lado confirmou enquanto olhava para as suas unhas – **Não esperava, mas a verdade é que eles conseguem combinar-se perfeitamente.** – olhou para o mestre com os cabelos cor de água e a seguir para a sua arma que ainda tinha as maçãs do rosto com um tom extremamente rosado.

-** Não há tempo para conversas agora! **– o professor chamou parando a conversa que se havia instalado – **Aqueles que já têem parceiro vão para aquele lado. Os mestres e as armas que ainda não estão emparelhados vão treinar deste lado aqui.**

Maka suspirou olhando os seus amigos a afastarem-se para ir treinar com os seus pares. Ela ainda não tinha encontrado nenhum par; não havia nínguem, até agora, que consegui-se manter um certo equilibrio; apesar da sua descendência a jovem não tinha prórpiamente uma grande facilidade em encontrar uma ou um parceiro.

Ela suspirou e pegou numa das varas, atirando-a ao ar e apanhando-a de seguida.

Ela podia não ser forte, mas os seus reflexos e a sua velocidade distinguiam-se da média dos alunos, ela batia os pontos naquela qualidade. Quase que pensou em dizer a frase "_Adoro-te papá_", mas conteve-se. A sua cara contorceu-se perante o disparate que estava prestes a fazer, mesmo que ele a tivesse treinado desde cedo isso não ia apagar o comportamento dele. Para além disso tinha um '_feeling_' da razão pela qual não era escolhida; Maka Albarn não era propriamente bonita, ou pelo menos era o que ela repetia a si mesma, e o seu feitio também assustava, até os mais destemidos; esses dois factores não a ajudavam, mas ela não estava disposta a mudar só por isso.

No entanto o sangue que corria nas suas veias era apelativo. Não no sentido literal, mas sim na sua ascendência; ela era importante ali, apesar de poucos saberam dado ao actual nick do seu pai. Agradeceu aos céus por isso, ela queria fazer o seu próprio caminho, não queria caminhar na sombra do nome dos seus pais.

- **Ora bem! Vamos acabar com isto.** – disse colocando-se numa pose de ataque e sorrindo desafiadoramente para a jovem mestre sem par á sua frente. Ela teria de escolher uma arma rápidamente e só tinha uma certeza, teria de ser um Scythe.

---

Ele não apreciava a escola, definitivamente não.

O rapaz dos cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos carregados andava descontraídamente.

Havia demasiada gente, demasiado barulho e confusão. Andar no meio daquela multidão de estudantes não era de todo agradável, pelo menos para ele e por muito que não gostasse, era inevitável falar com outras pessoas. Mas isso não era o pior, o seu clube de fãs privado é que era o pior. Na verdade, a ideia em si, aumentava o seu ego e o fazia dar aqueles meios sorrisos estouvados, mas por vezes aquelas raparigas eram assustadoras; ele arrepiou-se ao lembrar o primeiro dia de aulas dele. Tinha ficado, literalmente, soterrado de jovens histéricas com as hormonas descompensadas. Não queria voltar a repetir. Afinal de contas ele era '_cool_' e aquilo que tinha acontecido não era nada '_cool_'.

Soul Eater Evans, entrou para a arena onde os alunos do primeiro ano treinavam, esta a altura do ginásio. Uma das piores aulas que ele tinha. Pior porque teria de haver contacto e troca de palavras. Ele suspirou e retirou o blusão do uniforme.

Não era a primeira vez que estava sem par. A sua primeira mestre tinha demasiado medo dele para conseguir efectuar qualquer técnica que fosse, foi um sol de pouca dura para Soul; passado uns dias a rapariga já nem conseguia pegar nele sem se queimar. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria de encontrar alguém, ou isso ou teria de conseguir seguir em frente sozinho; embora fosse muito improvável, ele fora feito para seu manejado por um mestre. "_Isto assim não vai dar em nada..._", ele disse para si mesmo enquanto olhava á sua volta.

Também verdade seja dita. A única coisa que ele queria na realidade era ser um Death Scythe, era a única coisa que lhe interessava; se ele tinha de _usar_ um mestre ou fazê-lo sozinho, não importava. Aquele era o seu objectivo, era o seu modo de se esquecer de tudo o que tinha deixado para trás; daquelas recordações que não o levavam a nada a não ser a uma baixa no seu amor próprio. Isso não era '_cool'_.

Aproximou-se de uma árvore e encostou-se lá, enquanto o professor não notasse ele ir-se-ia manter ali. Ao pé dele alguns rapazes desemparelhados como ele estavam ali perto, conseguia ouvir a conversa que eles tinham aquela distância. Estavam a falar sobre os mestres, uma vez que eles eram armas desemparelhadas tal e qual ele. Soul ouviu-os embora não presta-se grande interesse á conversa em si.

- **É verdade já viste aquela mestre ali?** – um deles perguntou, o rapaz que tinha uns ocúlos estranhos – **Tem uma técnica avançada não? Para além disso é rápida, tens uns movimentos coordenados... se calhar vou ver se somos '_compatíveis_'. **– ele chegou-se mais para o lado para observar melhor. Um dos rapazes mudou de posição indo até ao pé do que falara e continuava a olhar sem entender.

- **Não estou a ver de quem é que estás a falar... **– resmungou.

- **A _tábua raza_**. - o outro jovem soltou uma pequena exclamação de compreensão e acenou com a cabeça – **Mas ela não tem muita força já resparaste? **– ele voltou á carga observando a rapariga. Soul começava a ficar curioso, aquela conversa relembrava-o que teria de arranjar um mestre ou ir falar com o Professor Sid, o que não lhe caía muito bem no seu orgulho.

- **Baka! Não sabes quem é ela?** – o rapaz da ponta olhou espantado, chamando a atenção do jovem de cabelos brancos que virou os olhos para o que falava – **Aquela é a Maka Albarn. **– ele não acrescentou mais nada, mas os outros pareciam saber qualquer coisa. O que instigou Soul a olhar para a jovem.

Ele procurou a rapariga, deslizando o olhar pelo mesmo local que eles.

E encontrou-a.

Nunca tinha reparado nela, também não havia nada de muito especial a reparar.

Os rápidos movimentos que a jovem loira realizava captavam a sua atenção. Eram precisos e estudados, quase que uma dança perigosa e aquela vara movia-se quase em uníssono com o corpo; parecia uma extensão dela, rodopiava nas suas mãos e, Soul apostava, que se aquilo tivesse uma lâmina na ponta, a mestre com quem ela estava a lutar tinha ficado decapitada naquele momento. Quando ela parou, os seus olhos verdes estudavam a outra figura feminina á sua frente, procurava pelos ponto fracos. Sim aquela rapariga valia a pena, nem que fosse pela sua determinação.

Foi então que o rapaz dos cabelos brancos se deu conta do tempo passar.

A campainha tocou distraindo-o, aquela aula acabara. Ele tinha passado maior parte do tempo a estudar a jovem, não era normal, mas se ela fosse uma potêncial mestre ele perdoar-se-ia a si mesmo. Aquela não tinha sido uma atitude '_cool_'.

Voltou a fitar a rapariga e foi com algum desagrado que viu um enorme número de pessoas à volta dela. Parecia que gravitavam até ela, como se elas os puxasse para ela mesma. Soul abanou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em diracção aos balneários, mas que raio de coisa é que ele estava a pensar. Foi então que ele ouviu a gargalhadas, eram como sinos e campainhas na sua mente, tão naturais e simples que ele teve de se virar para ver. Aquela cara inocente tinha um enorme sorriso emplastrado; um sorriso que não era forçado, fingido. Aquele sorriso vinha de dentro, vinha da alma.

Não fazia sentido ele estar ao pé de alguém com aquele sorriso, não ele.

Sentiu-se idiota ao pensar assim. "_Vais bem Evans! Agora estás a ter ideias de ser parceiro com alguém que atrai multidões!_", ele gozava consigo mesmo, a sua voz era caustica e sarcástica.

Saiu dali e despachou-se aquele estúpido uniforme que usava. Estava com vontade de tudo, excepto de ter uma aula teórica; a última do dia é verdade, mas ele não tinha vontade nenhuma. Aquela miúda só tinha piorado o seu humor, que já não era bom normalmente. Sorriu, um sorriso rasgado e um pouco tresloucado.

Em vez de seguir em direcção á sala de aula, desafiou as regras e seguiu para uns andares a cima. Provavelmente as suas fãs iriam dar pela sua falta, mas os professores não. Ou talvez sim. Não importa. Ele só queria pensar e não se sentir assim, aquela vaga sensação de vazio ficou maior desde o momento em que tinha posto os olhos naquela maldita rapariga. "_Na Maldita Maka Albarn, a tábua raza_" instigou a si próprio arrepiando-se, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo esticando os seus lábios de forma louca, quando disse o nome na sua mente. Porque é que os rapazes não tinham dito mais nada?

Qual era o raio do problema dela?

E já agora dele, que parecia não deixar de pensar na miúda.

Ele parou á frente da porta e abriu-a relanceando o olhar pela sala vazia. Entrou e deixou a pasta que trazia cair no chão com um som surdo, enquanto se aproximava do grande objecto preto. Quando se sentou no banco, quase que se sentiu em casa; só se sentiu lá mesmo quando os seus dedos tocaram naquelas teclas de marfim branco, experimentalmente. O som percorreu a sala e a seguir a sua alma.

E ali ele esvaziou todo o seu pensamento, entregando-se aos sons arritmicos e descoordenados da sua música diabólica. Deixou-se levar, guiar por aqueles tons.

Que curiosamente o levaram a um único nome.


	3. Portas e Pianos

_Oh meu deus!! Eu pesso imensas, mas mesmo imensas desculpas D: Não tencionava ficar tanto tempo sem postar um capitulo sequer, mas as coisas andaram complicaditas; ás vezes as aulas e a família tiram-nos do sério e sinceramente gostava que existissem maquetes descartáveis. Poupava-me imenso tempo mesmo mesmo. A sério, estou mesmo envergonhada com o tempo que eu fiquei sem sequer dizer nada... mas eu vim aqui hoje e vou deixar dois capitulos como forma agradecimento aos vossos maravilhosos cometários :D, obrigada a todas que seguem a história. Quero desde já agradecer os comentários, deixaram-me muito muito muito feliz :D_

_Miss Hyuuga Skazi obrigada pelo comentário, e quanto á sua dúvida, sim sou portuguese xD. _

_Beijinhos muito grandes a todas vocês :D e já sabem qualquer dúvida, ideia e critíca é bem vinda :)_

**Disclamer:** O Soul Eater é meu!! Em sonhos óbviamente, uma pessoa pode sonhar certo??? :D

* * *

_Music is the wine that fills the cup of silence._

**~Robert Fripp**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2.** _Portas e Pianos._

Maka Albarn sentou-se muito direita na sua cadeira.

Os seus ouvidos captaram o mais leve dos sons, era como um pequeno murmurar que se propagava dentro de si, aquecendo o seu peito e aliviando a sua mente preocupada. A jovem não pode conter um pequeno sorriso e um suspiro curto, as suas orbes rolaram fechando-se suavemente. Nunca antes tinha ouvido aquilo, não era uma música doce, nem alegre. Pelo contrário, era pesada e floreada, parecia não ter qualquer nexo; mas para ela era linda.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e levou a lapiseira aos lábios.

A musica tinha parado subitamente.

- **Nee... Tsubaki-chan?** – a jovem de cabelos louros chamou enquanto olhava o professor – **A música era linda não era? Pergunto-me de onde terá vindo...** – ela soltou outro suspiro e sorriu, ainda sentido o seu peito repleto daquele calor agradável.

- **Que música Maka-chan?** – a rapariga de cabelos negros olhou curiosa para a amiga curiosa.

A jovem artesã piscou as suas orbes verdes oliva e colocou a cabeça para o lado. Como é que Tsubaki não tinha ouvido a música? Ela ouvia-se perfeitamente em toda a sala, Maka tinha a certeza disso. Entretanto a campainha tocou anunciando o final das aulas, os adolescentes arrumaram prontamente as coisas e saíram da sala directos para a rua.

No entanto a rapariga de cabelos louros sujos permaneceu sentada na carteira a olhar para os cadernos com um olhar curioso; '_será que estou a ter ilusões??_', ela perguntou a si mesma preocupada. Mas não podia, ela tinha ouvido mesmo a música, ela tinha a certeza disso.

- **Oi, Maka!** – a voz chamou mesmo ao lado dela. Kid olhou curioso para ela, sabendo que a sua amiga estava confusa com alguma coisa; a sua cara não demonstrava outra coisa – **Estás bem? Que se passa?** – Patty e Liz aproximaram-se olhando-a a fechar os livros.

A rapariga abanou a cabeça e franziu o sobrolho. Tsubaki colocou a mão no ombro dela e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- **Algum de vocês ouviu música durante as aulas?** – ela perguntou colocando os cadernos dentro da mala a tiracolo – **Começou logo no inicio e prolongou-se até quase o final... **– ela suspirou – **Era tão bonita...** – levou uma mão ao peito tentando manter o confortável calor que antes se tinha instalado.

- **Não, sinceramente não ouvi nada. E o homem que um dia irá superar Deus não é certamente surdo!** – exclamou o rapaz dos cabelos cor de água com um aceno, concordando com as suas próprias palavras.

Liz, Patty e Kid concordaram com o jovem artesão e olharam para a Maka com uma certa curiosidade. Com um sorriso travesso Black Star aproximou-se da jovem e falou num tom divertido.

- **Se calhar tinhas os phones ligados e não deste conta...** – ele colocou a mão á frente da boca e riu-se de forma matreira – Estás a ficar velha miúda! – ele deu uma palmada nas costas dela e riu-se de forma tal que se dobrou com o esforço. A rapariga não achou nenhuma piada á tirada de Black Star por isso fez o costume.

**-** **Maka Chop!!!!** – uma grande enciclopédia vinda do nada acertou na cabeça do jovem e ele caiu no chão com um valente galo na cabeça. A moça levantou-se da cadeira prontamente e avançou até á porta fincando bem os pés, ela não gostava nada quando o rapaz gozava com ela daquela forma.

E em grande risota seguiram todos para casa, entre as breves piadas do Black Star e os ataques de assimetria do pequeno Deus da Morte.

...

A rapariga suspirou enquanto vestia o pijama, ela estava terrivelmente desanimada com tudo.

Não é que não gostasse da escola ou dos seus amigos, mas aquilo por que ela realmente ansiava nunca mais parecia chegar. Ela queria mesmo encontrar uma arma e provar que já não era uma menina, que era capaz de ser forte e de chegar mais longe que qualquer outra pessoa. Por momentos ela olhou pela janela que mostrava a lua e o seu sorriso maquiavélico, nada parecia estar a correr bem para ela. Ela suspirou longamente e deixou o seu corpo cair sobre a cama, olhou para o tecto.

Ela queria viver aventuras, imensas! Queria conhecer o mundo e ser capaz de proteger aqueles que lhe eram importantes. E no entanto ali estava ela, deitada na cama á espera de mais um dia. Á espera que alguém a encontrasse e lhe mostrasse que ela era uma artesã digna do seu nome. Só de pensar que amanhã teria de passar o dia inteiro sozinha na escola, toda a sua coragem esmorecia; Tsubaki e Black Star iriam para uma missão no norte de França e Death the Kid, Liz e Patty tinham de tratar de assunto que Shinigami-sama pedira.

Maka sentiu-se sozinha enroscada na sua cama.

Ela estava mesmo sozinha, sozinha neste quarto ou no apartamento do pai, era igual. O pai passava a vida fora de casa só voltando de madrugada.

Um lágrima correu sobre as faces rosadas da jovem artesã. Aquele calor que outrora estava no seu peito desaparecera dando lugar a um vazio horrendo. Queria voltar a sentir-se completa... Soltou um novo suspiro, tão longo quanto o outro e começou a murmurar uma pequena música através dos seus lábios.

Desorganizada e caótica, ela entoou a música que ouvira naquela tarde.

E sem perceber muito bem porquê, Maka sonhou com portas.

Portas e pianos.


	4. Verde e Vermelho

**Disclamer:** mesmo que queira muito muito muito, o Soul Eater não me pertence... D=

* * *

_Music is the universal language of mankind._

**~Henry Wadsworth**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 3.** _Verde e Vermelho._

Com um grande suspirou a jovem começou a descer as escadas.

A sua cara estava pálida e os seus olhos meios abertos, umas grandes olheiras podiam ser vistas por debaixo das orbes cor de oliva. Ultimamente as suas noites não têm sido particularmente felizes, acordando sempre a meio da noite ou demasiado cedo para ir para as aulas e demasiado tarde para voltar a adormecer. Com grande esforço ela continuava quase arrastar-se pelos corredores de Shibusen, os pensamentos da pobre jovem não andavam muito longe de uma cama e um comprimido que a prendesse ao sono.

- **Bom dia!** – uma voz ao fundo das escadas fez com que a jovem levantasse mais as pálpebras para verificar quem era. Algures na sua mente ela identificou o jovem e informou-a que era normal que ele estivesse ali á sua espera; afinal de contas eram amigos de infância.

- **Ohaaayoou~!** – Patty saltava do seu lugar com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- **Bom dia...** – Liz não foi tão efusiva no seu cumprimento mas sorriu, ela também estava com bastante sono e muito pouca vontade de ir para as aulas.

- **Bom...** – ela bocejou involuntariamente colocando uma mão á frente da boca - **... dia Kid...** – ela sorriu vagamente enquanto falhava um degrau e quase caía da escadaria abaixo – **Liz... Patty...** - o pequeno Deus da Morte, piscou os olhos preocupado, aquilo estava a tornar-se perigoso; mas havia algo que o desconcertava ainda mais. As armas do rapaz olharam para ele observando como ele se continha, tremendo por todos os cantos, para não alcançar a amiga.

Ela estava assimétrica.

- **Estás com péssimo aspecto Maka...** – o rapaz confessou á rapariga quando ela desceu o último degrau e se juntou a ele – **Dá-me licença...** – Kid não esperou pela resposta e já estava a arranjar o cabelo da sonolenta técnica – **Voltas-te a ter mais... sonhos?** – ele não retirou os olhos do seu trabalho enquanto falava com ela.

- **Huhu...** – foi a única resposta que obteve da amiga que bocejava quase constantemente.

Os quatro dirigiram-se á sala da aula com o habitual entusiasmo, encontrando Tsubaki e Black Star durante o caminho. Tal como Kid eles mostram-se preocupados com a jovem que praticamente andava de olhos fechados, quer dizer a jovem arma ninja preocupou-se mais que o artesão.

Quando entraram dentro da sala e ocuparam os seus respectivos lugares, Albarn abriu os livros e esfregou os olhos tomando uma postura recta que durou até a maioria dos alunos chegarem e o professor Sid anotar os alunos que estavam presentes. A partir dessa altura a jovem começou a cabecear, a sua cabeleira loura movia-se rapidamente cada vez que a cabeça tombava para a frente e os olhos se fechavam. Ela lutou contra isso, mas acabou por perder poucos minutos depois. A sua cabeça já repousava nos delgados braços e as suas orbes verdes já estavam escondidas sob as finas pálpebras. Com um último bocejo ela começou a deixar o mundo e o burburinho que aquela voz monótona fazia ao dar a aula.

Tsubaki e Kid entreolharam-se. Aquilo começava a ser preocupante a partir do momento que Maka adormece-se nas aulas; isso jamais, em tempo algum acontecia. Aquela rapariga era uma verdadeira adepta das aulas e era rara a lição em que lhe escapava alguma coisa. E no entanto ali estava ela tal e qual uma bela adormecida sobre os cadernos abertos.

A lição já começara á cerca de quinze minutos quando outra pessoa entrou. O rapaz não fez grande cerimónia, entrando casualmente e caminhando de uma forma deliberadamente lenta até ao lugar que se encontrava vago.

- **Senhor Evans, tenha o cuidado de chegar a horas da próxima vez...** – o professor Sid disse parando de escrever no quadro, olhando o aluno com um aspecto sonolento.

O jovem de cabelos brancos acenou, observando vagamente o seu lugar e depois deixou-se cair na cadeira de madeira, que chiou aflitivamente com o peso.

Maka abriu levemente os olhos, sentido uma presença perto de si. Sentiu-se subitamente menos vazia que o habitual, sentiu o peito a encher-se de qualquer coisa quente e acolhedora... algo como a sensação de chegar a casa, após uma longa viagem. A jovem soltou um suspirou e os seus lábios contorceram-se num sorriso calmo e terno, aquela sensação sabia mesmo bem. Os seus olhos voltaram a ficar fechados e ao seu lado o jovem recém chegado suspirou igualmente.

Ele encostou-se ao espaldar de madeira e deixou que os seus olhos se fechassem sem se preocupar com aquilo que o rodeava. Também dentro havia uma sensação esquisita, mas agradável que só o fazia mais sonolento. Ele deixou um dos cantos da sua boca curvar-se para cima e ali ficou com um enorme fio de baba a escorrer-lhe da boca.

O professor virou-se para trás e observou a turma, os seus olhos passaram pelos dois alunos que dormiam profundamente. Ambos com sorrisos na cara, o homem, não resistiu e sorriu também compreendendo o que se estava a passar ali, resolveu não interromper.

- **Ora bem agora vamos falar de uma matéria avançada...** – ele sorriu voltando-se para o quadro novamente e escrevendo no quadro o nome da matéria, ouviram-se alguns alunos a soltarem expressões excitadas e um breve burburinho de pessoas – **Ressonância das almas.**

**...  
**

_Ela não gostava do escuro._

_E no entanto aqui estava ela, outra vez no meio do nada a não ser das trevas. O seu corpo esguio e delicado brilhava no meio daquela escuridão densa e impenetrável. O ar era permeado por suaves notas de piano, calmas e quase inaudíveis._

_Mas Maka já sabia de cor e salteado o sonho. _

_Sabia que teria que começar a andar, encontrando algo parecido com um caminho. Esta era a parte que ela mais gostava do sonho, pois o caminhos era dado por pequenas luzes vermelhas e muito claras, que a guiavam por entre aquela escuridão. A jovem sabia que ao seguir aqueles pequenos pontos de luz a iriam levar a um local bizarro, que iria despertar a sua curiosidade natural. No fim do caminho as luzes iriam desaparecer, como estava a acontecer e ela encontrar-se-ia á frente de uma porta vermelha. _

_Que não se abria._

_A primeira coisa que ela tentou fazer foi rodar a maçaneta, mas seria demasiado fácil se desse resultado por isso ela manteve-se fechada e quieta. Também tentou tocar na porta para ver se ela se abria, mas apenas aprendeu que a madeira estava agradavelmente quente. _

_Quis tentar algo de novo, não havia grande coisa que ela pudesse fazer naquele local inóspito. A sua luz corporal iluminava precariamente a porta pesada e antiga, ela não sabia o que fazer para a abrir, era como estar a tentar empurrar uma grande porta de aço. A rapariga experimentou ver se existiam parede agarradas á porta e descobrir que na verdade, ela poderia dar a volta a esta e abri-la para apenas passar a ombreira e voltar ao local onde estava antes. Ela ficou aborrecida e sentiu o seu temperamento a aumentar._

_Esta era a parte pior do sonho. _

_A parte quando ela se irritava..._

_A música desaparecia por completo e um silencio sepulcral instalava-se, deixando a jovem artesã com muito pouco á vontade. Abraçou-se a si mesma sentido o frio a chegar até ela, as suas mãos passavam pelo casaco preto comprido tentando ganhar algum calor. Ela recuava, quando a porta aumentava descomunalmente e o chão debaixo dos seus pés desaparecia._

_Ela ficava em queda livre para o nada._

- **Não!!** – a jovem sentou-se na cama agarrada aos lençóis brancos e imaculados.

Da testa da jovem pequenas gotas de suor caíam ocasionalmente, sentia a sua camisa branca agarrada ao corpo. Não gostava da sensação, queria tira-la já e ali, mas conteve-se preferia pensar no que tinha acontecido...

A sua respiração ainda estava descompensada e o seu coração batia arritmicamente, as suas faces estavam coradas e sem perceber o porquê, Maka começou a chorar. Não estava a soluçar nem nada, não se sentia particularmente infeliz mas... as lágrimas corriam dos seus olhos caindo no tecido branco como pérolas imaculadas. A única coisa que ela sentia era o vazio, desde há uns dias para cá que ela se sentia estranhamente vazia.

Não sabia descrever a ninguém a situação, era como se lhe faltasse algo. Algo que ela experimentara antes. A rapariga suspirou tremulamente e deixou-se cair na cama, passou o braço por cima da face para esconder o olhos que teimavam em soltar largas gotas salgadas.

Através da janela, o sol entrava quente. Ela sentia-o através dos cobertores, sentia também o leve cheira a anti-céptico da enfermaria, ainda não se tinha perguntado como tinha lá chegado.

Levantou o braço ligeiramente e espreitou para a mesa de cabeceira. Um pequeno papel branco estava lá, ela chegou até ele e observou imediatamente a letra feminina da sua amiga Tsubaki.

_Adormeceste durante a aula e nós tentamos acordar-te. Mas não conseguimos. O Kid trouxe-te aqui, quando tiveres pronta vem ter connosco á cafetaria. _

_Nós devemos andar por lá. _

_Tsubaki._

A jovem retirou os olhos do papel corando com a ideia do seu velho amigo de infância a carrega-la pelos corredores de Shibusen, não era certamente muito agradável para ela saber isso. Ela esticou o braço por cima da cabeça e observou as horas, já era meio dia e meia. Já passava da hora de almoço e infelizmente já não havia mais aulas hoje. Ela tinha acabado de perder toda a manhã a dormir e a sonhar estupidamente.

Pelo menos estava mais acordada, se é que isso servia de alguma coisa.

- **Ora ora...** – uma vos feminina fê-la virar a cabeça em direcção aos biombos de hospital brancos, a enfermeira com uns olhos dourados sorria amavelmente – **Já acordas-te querida?** – ela aproximou-se de Maka e colocou uma mão na testa verificando a temperatura da jovem.

A rapariga ainda da cama levou uma mão aos olhos e esfregou veementemente tentando limpar qualquer réstia de sono. A enfermeira sorriu e ficou a olhar para a jovem artesã, observando com algum cuidado as olheiras enormes que tinha debaixo do olhos.

- **Parece que sim...** – ela levou uma até ao cabelo e passou os dedos por ele atrapalhadamente, as suas faces coraram ligeiramente e depois acabou por sorrir – **Já posso ir.**

Fez menção de saltar da cama e calçar os sapatos, mas a mulher de cabelos louros escuros e olhos de gato, agachou-se á frente dela colocando uma mão na face dela. Passou o polegar pelas olheiras e depois tirou de dentro do bolso uma pequena lanterna com a qual verificou os olhos da técnica.

- **Andas muito cansada, vê-se dormes mais...** – ela concluiu o exame com um sorriso e deixou a jovem calçar-se em paz e sossego. A mulher foi sentar-se na secretaria e começou a preencher um pequeno papel escrevendo rapidamente.

Durante aqueles minutos de silêncio, Maka ponderou se havia ou não de informar aquela pessoa dos seus sonhos constantes. Optou por apenas dizer meia verdade, não queria que a informação chegasse ao seu pai, isso era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. A cara da jovem contorceu-se e os seus lábios tinham os cantos descaídos, mostrando o aborrecimento que aquela ideia lhe trazia.

Com um leve saltou colocou-se em pé e dirigiu-se á mulher de bata branca, com os cabelos apanhados á frente numa trança.

- **Hm... Medusa-sensei...** – a sua voz parecia quase um murmúrio, trincou o lábio pensando se estava realmente a fazer o que era certo.

- **Diz.** – ela respondeu prontamente, alternando o seu olhar com o frasco e o papel. Maka sentiu-se quase tentada a desistir, mas dava-lhe muito jeito umas horas de sono.

- **Ultimamente não tenho conseguido dormir como deve de ser.** – ela disse muito depressa – **Por vezes acordo mesmo a meio da noite e levo algum tempo a voltar a adormecer ou então acordo demasiado cedo para ir para as aulas e demasiado tarde para voltar a fechar os olhos.** – a jovem artesã tinha os dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros e olhava para o chão, quase que sentia vergonha. Com aquela idade a ter pesadelos com portas e escuro, a rapariga não sabia o que fazer de si mesma.

Com um largo sorriso nos lábios a mulher, levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos vários armários cheios de frascos. Procurou durante uns segundos o que queria e a seguir pegou na embalagem rotulada e retirou uns comprimidos, colocando-os num saco. Maka observou a enfermeira a escrever numa pequena etiqueta a forma como ela deveria tomar os pequenos comprimidos brancos.

- **Toma, as tuas noites vão ser mais descansadas.** – ela entregou o pequeno saco á jovem – **Mas vê se não te habituas a eles, não é saudável.**

A rapariga fez um acenou de cabeça e agradeceu prontamente o medicamento, sabendo que seria provável que o seu pai aparece-se no seu quarto hoje, a perguntar o que se tinha passado. Com sorte Maka já estaria a dormir! Ela sorriu com a ideia e depois saiu daquele lugar, pegando na sua mala e vestindo o casaco.

Já ia mais descansada e com um ouço mais de entusiasmo, foi rápida a ir até aos corredores atarefados do andar de baixo, com destino á cafetaria onde Tsubaki e os outros se encontravam. Maka sentiu o sorriso a vir-lhe aos lábios, com sorte isto tudo ia passar depressa.

Ela parou a meio do corredor observando a confusão quer existia para entrar no dito local, quando sentiu algo que a fez virar-se. Maka não entendeu de todo, porque é que a sua cabeça girou para o lado e o seu olhar se encontrou com aquele. Ele olhava atentamente para ela, tal como ela o fixava com uma curiosidade imensa.

Mas o seu coração falhou um compasso.

Sentiu um calor no seu peito. Levou uma mão até lá mantendo o olhar fixo naquela cara desconhecida. Observava o rapaz de cabelo branco cinza muito bonito, ele tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos e a sua postura estava ligeiramente curvada, mas nada disso chegava aos olhos.

Vermelhos.

"_Lindos..."_ confirmou a jovem no seu pensamento, os seus lábios curvaram-se enquanto observava as profundezas daquelas duas orbes. Maka observou atentamente o rapaz, sentido que estava a começar a ser puxada para algo, naquele momento só existia ele e ela naquele corredor.

Começou por ouvir o resto das pessoas como se estivesse debaixo de água, vozes abafadas e incompreensíveis. Depois o seu campo de visão eliminou cuidadosamente tudo o que era supérfluo, pessoas, chão, paredes... tudo. Excepto ele. Quando se deu conta estava naquela escuridão dos seus sonhos, naquele local que ela detestava mas pelo qual sentia uma imensa curiosidade. Algo dentro de si voltou a ser puxado, muito gentilmente. Pareciam pequenos fios que ligavam a jovem ao rapaz, pequenos fios azuis e brilhantes que os puxavam um ao outro como algo inevitável. Maka aceitou-os, colocando agora as suas duas mãos sobre o seu peito, quente e preenchido.

Então ouviu um piano.

Não como no sonho, desta vez era uma música diferente. Muito mais complexa e trabalhada, muito errática e desorganizada, os tons dissonavam uns dos outros, não se fundiam numa harmonia. Era um caos.

Ela fechou os olhos tentando compreender.

Mesmo que fosse um caos... era bela.

Sim bela.

Bela e só.

Maka abriu os olhos novamente, fitando o rapaz.

-** Oi! Finalmente acordaste!** – uma mão toco no ombro da rapariga.

Os seus olhos abriram-se rapidamente e ela abanou a cabeça, piscou os olhos várias vezes como se não entendesse onde estava e fitou o rapaz de cabelo azul água a seu lado. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo e depois rodou novamente o pescoço para enfrentar o rapaz dos cabelos brancos.

Mas ele já não estava lá.

A jovem ficou desconcertada.

- **Maka?** – chamou o rapaz e ela abanou novamente a cabeça – **Ainda estás com sono? **– ele perguntou olhando para a sua arma que acabara de chegar ao seu lado.

- **Maka-chan estás bem?** – perguntou Tsubaki com a sua voz doce, um grande sorriso estava nos seus lábios – **Dormiste bem?**

Kid, Liz e Patty também se aproximaram dos três companheiros no meio do corredor.

A jovem artesã levantou as sobrancelhas e suspirou longamente, como é que era suposto ela saber o que se tinha passado? Se ela ficasse mais curiosa tinha a certeza que a sua mente iria explodir em mil fragmentos.

- **Maka vens connosco?** – Kid pegou no pulso da rapariga e puxou-a na direcção da saída. Ela acabou por acenar e encolher os ombros, seguindo alegremente o amigo para fora da escola.

Na ponta oposta ao grupo que se dirigia para fora da academia, um rapaz estava encostado á parede com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios. Os seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhantes e ele contemplava o que lhe tinha acontecido á momentos atrás. Por fim acabou por concluir tudo com uma única palavra.

- **Brutal...**


End file.
